I Want to Love You Until the Day I Die
"I Want to Love You Until the Day I Die" is the 68th episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary In the explosive winter finale, Connor and Oliver's big wedding day has arrived, but there's murder in the air; and the mystery of who the unlucky victim is will be revealed."How to Get Away With Murder - Episode 5.08 - I Want to Love You Until the Day I Die - Press Release" - SpoilerTV Plot Notes and Trivia 'Notes' *Like Season 4, this episode (the eighth of the season) is the mid-season finale. *The events of the Coliver Wedding are concluded. *In the episode, it is revealed who Gabriel Maddox is and who specifically died at the Coliver Wedding."@howtogetawaywithmurder: Brace yourself! All will be revealed tonight during the #HTGAWM Fall Finale. #WhoDiedAtTheWedding #WhoIsGabriel" - Instagram **Gabriel is revealed to be Sam Keating's son through his affair. **The victim is Ronald Miller who is brutally beaten by Nate and then suffocated by Bonnie. *For the second episode this season, Amirah Vann and Timothy Hutton are absent from the episode. The first being "It Was the Worst Day of My Life". 'Important Events' *Connor Walsh and Oliver Hampton get married. **Oliver sings All of Me to Connor at the reception. *It is made apparent that Ronald Miller made the call to the warden of the prison on the night of Nathaniel Lahey, Sr.'s murder, presumably under the orders of Lynne Birkhead. **Nate Lahey finds out and practically beats him to death outside of the wedding tent. Bonnie finds him and finishes the job by smothering him to death. Nate then pulls himself together and puts the body in his car. *Frank Delfino finds that Gabriel Maddox knows who he is and tells Annalise Keating at the wedding reception. He tells her that he is the son of one of Sam Keating's affairs. She slaps him and goes home where she finds that Gabriel has let himself into her apartment. 'Title' *Though the exact quote of the episode isn't specifically spoken, During their wedding vows, Connor Walsh tells Oliver Hampton that he wants to love him until the day that he dies. **'I Want to Love You Until the Day That I Die"' - Connor Walsh 'Music' Multimedia 'Gallery' 508Promo (1).png 508Promo (2).png 508Promo (3).png 508Promo (4).png 508Promo (5).png 508Promo (6).png 508Promo (7).png 508Promo (8).png 508Promo (9).png 508Promo (10).png 508Promo (11).png 508Promo (12).png 508Promo (13).png 508Promo (14).png 508Promo (15).png 508Promo (16).png 508Promo (17).png 508Promo (18).png 508Promo (19).png 508Promo (20).png 508Promo (21).png 508Promo (22).png 508Promo (23).png 508Promo (24).png 508Promo (25).png 508Promo (26).png 508Promo (27).png 508Promo (28).png 508Promo (29).png 508Promo (30).png 508Promo (31).png 508Promo (32).png 508Promo (33).png 508Promo (34).png 508Promo (35).png 508Promo (36).png 508Promo (37).png 508Promo (38).png 508Promo (39).png 508Promo (40).png 508Promo (41).png 508Promo (42).png 508Promo (43).png 508Promo (44).png 508Promo (45).png 508Promo (46).png 508Promo (47).png 508Promo (48).png 508Promo (49).png 508Promo (50).png 508Promo (51).png 508Promo (52).png 508Promo (53).png 508Promo (54).png 508Promo (55).png 508Promo (56).png 508Promo (57).png 508Promo (58).png 508Promo (59).png 508Promo (60).png 508Promo (61).png Behind the Scenes 508BTS (1).png 508BTS (2).png 508BTS (3).png 508BTS (4).png 508BTS (5).png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 5x08 Promo "I Want to Love You Until the Day I Die" (HD) Fall Finale How to Get Away with Murder 5x08 Sneak Peek "I Want to Love You Until the Day I Die" (HD) References es: Category:Season 5 Episodes